The present invention relates to a fuel filler pocket of the type adapted to project within an opening in a vehicle side panel so as to surround and support the filler end of a gas tank inlet tube. The vehicle side panel opening is normally enclosed by a hinged door to cover the end of the gas filler tube. The invention is particularly concerned with securing the pocket within the vehicle panel opening without the necessity of using screws or other separate fastener means. This objective is achieved by forming the pocket in such a way as to enable it to be snapped in place within the aforesaid panel opening.